That Girl
by Rebecca Hardy
Summary: Cuddy's life is stressful enough, but when House starts acting really wierd, she must wonder. What is going on?
1. The First Call

The clock had finally hit five. But right as she was getting up to leave, Dr. Lisa Cuddy got a page from a frantic doctor in the YA OB/GYN wing. She ran off quickly, drawing no attention from the other staff members. Just as she had predicted, it was the infamous Dr. Gregory House, up to no good. Dr. House, although the hospitals biggest assets, he was a pain in the butt to the dean of medicine.

"Dr. House! May I ask why you are here?" Cuddy asked as she stormed in.

"Aw! Mooommmm, is it time for dinner already?" House asked, trying to piss Cuddy off.

"No. It's time for me to leave, and you to get you ass down to the clinic." Cuddy snapped. She had to leave soon to get home in time. Her sitter got off at 6:30.

"Fine, I'll leave." House said before walking off.

Cuddy could only hope he was going to the clinic. But she knew him well enough by now to know he wasn't. Just as she was about to leave, the doctor who had paged her started to walk towards her.

"Just send me a memo and have Brenda leave it on my desk." She said before walking off to get her car and leave.

***

Cuddy sighed as she pulled up the drive. She got out of the car and walked inside. She babysitter got up and slid out just as Cuddy smiled and nodded to her. As soon as Cuddy had heard her pulled away, she collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV. Not paying much attention to it, she started to think about her day.

_Why had House been in the YA OB/GYN (Young Adults __Obstetrics/gynecology)? He hadn't seemed to be getting in trouble, so why had I been paged?_

These questions continued to haut her, until she fell asleep.

***

Cuddy woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. She jumped up and ran to open it.

"Oh! It's just you Barb. Please come in." Cuddy said in a huff.

She had fallen asleep on the couch last night. In a hurry, she ran to her room and got dressed, not bothering with her makeup. She didn't think she had any meetings that day, but boy would she be surprised. Just as soon as she was about to leave, Barb popped her head in.

"By the way, Happy Birthday Lisa."

"Oh my! It is my birthday. Thank you Barb!" She said before running off to her car.


	2. The Surprise

Cuddy pulled up to the hospital and got out of her car. Walking up the front steps of the hospital, she noticed House's motorcycle sitting park in his parking space. She knew he didn't have a case last night, so he'd have gone home. But he was never here before her, unless he was causing havoc for her to arrive to. She sighed as she walked into the hospital.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone standing in the lobby.

Cuddy jumped and stumbled backwards. That was a shock, but why? Why were they all here? Before she could answer herself, someone came around from behind.

"I got up early for this? Come on people, sing!" House said.

Before Cuddy got the chance to tell everyone there was no need, they started singing a very out of tune Happy Birthday to her. Cuddy just stood in shock and amazement. They had never done this for her before. Why now?

By this point Wilson had started handing out cupcakes and juice, but most of the doctors were going back to work. Cuddy walked over to Wilson and started to ask some questions.

"Well, Wilson. I should have guessed you organized this."

"I didn't, all I did was get the food, the over there with the cane is who you have to thank." Wilson said, smiling and pointing to House.

An even more shocked Cuddy forced her legs to move, and walked across the lobby to House.

"Hello Birthday girl! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Why did you do all this for me?"

House, not being one to let anyone in, already had an excuse up his sleeve.

"Well, one, it gets me out of clinic duty, and two, you might drop the number owed. How's that sound?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Good plan, but not going to happen. Get you butt to the clinic now." She said and walked away.


	3. Who Are You

House sulked away after Cuddy left. Maybe one of the clinic patients was sick enough for him. He signed in and went to sit in exam room three. Just as he was about to fall asleep, someone walked through the door. House shook his head, _Am I hallucinating? _He wondered. Nope, he wasn't. Who ever it was sat down on the exam table.

"Hi, Dr. House. Brenda told me you'd be here." The patient said with a smile.

"That's nice. Who are you?" He asked, blinking to clear his dozy eyes.

"Don't you remember? You came to see me yesterday."

"Yesterday, the only patient I visited was… Oh! You!"

"Yes, me. Now, about what we talked about yesterday. I need you to find Jack for me."

"Yes, yes. I'll see what I can do without telling his father, okay?"

"Okay, thanks House."

The woman walked out with a smile on her face.

***

Dr. Cuddy had just finished dealing with the mess her surprise had left in the lobby and was head off to her office. She checked her schedule quickly and was overjoyed to see she had no meetings today. It was almost eight and she was hungry because she'd skipped breakfast to get here on time. She decided to try the cake Wilson had bought for her birthday. She took a bite and smiled, it was her favourite. Marble cake with a butter cream icing. Just as she was about to take another bite, her phone rang.

"Dr. Cuddy." Cuddy said into the receiver.

"Hello, umm… I'm calling to ask you if you would be able to set up a meeting for me with Dr. Wilson." The voice on the other end spoke softly. It was a man's voice, but he seemed scared.

"Dr. Wilson? I'm sure I can. What number can I reach you at?"

After getting the number, Cuddy left to find Wilson. She knew his schedule and had already set up a time. All she had to do was let him know.

***

As soon as Cuddy left her office, House snuck in and went back through her callers. He found the number he'd been looking for and wrote it down. Then he walk to the elevator and took it up to his office.


	4. The Lunch Date

Dr. James Wilson – Head of Oncology read the door. Inside Wilson sat at his desk. He lifted his head once he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said, and tried to smile.

Cuddy walked in.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, seeing through his phony smile.

"Yes, it's just. It's nothing, okay?"

"No, not okay. I can't have my Head of Oncology dragging his head around the hospital. Wilson, you of all people should know it's better to talk about it."

"Look, Cuddy, I know. But, not now okay? Later, maybe."

"Okay, anyways, I didn't come here to lecture you. Someone called to set up a lunch with you. So I set it up for one pm tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks Cuddy."

"You welcome Wilson."

Cuddy slipped out of Wilson's office quietly and left him to deal with what needed to be dealt with.

***

Meanwhile, House had made his way back up to his office. Sitting at his desk, he picked up the phone and dialed the number he'd gotten from Cuddy's office.

"Hello? Yes, I'm Doctor Greg House calling from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Are you Jack?"

House listen to the voice on the other end as it responded. Jack had agreed to meet him at two the next day. He was having a luncheon around that time in this part of town so it was really to trouble at all.

***

The next day, Wilson sat at his desk, still moping. It was twelve thirty and he had to get ready for his mystery lunch. Standing up, he walked down to the hospital café and had a seat. Soon after, a young man walked in. He walked over and sat across the table from Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson?" The young man asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Wilson replied.

**Any guesses as to who it is??**


	5. Your Kid?

"Jack."

"Jack who?"

"Look, you're not going to believe this, but, I'm Jack Wilson."

"Jack Wilson. As in, my son?"

"Yes. Look I know it's a lot to take in…"

"No, no it's fine. I just got a call from the police a few days ago, is that why you're here?"

"Yes, mom had a heart attack. She was always talking about you, so I figured I try to contact you."

"Well, I feel sorry for your loss, want to come up to my office, we can talk more there."

"Sure, but what do you want me to call you?"

"Dad or James both work."

"Okay, Dad,"

Both of them walked up to Wilson's office smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I have to meet someone now; I'll come up after I'm done, okay?" Jack said, looking up to Wilson.

"Sure. It's on the third floor, just ask any of the nurses and they'll show you." Wilson said before walking off.

Jack made his way up to the second floor. He found the office, Head of Diagnostics, and knocked. The guy sitting at the desk waved him in.

"Hi, Dr. House I presume?"

"Yes, and you are, Jack."

"Yes. Why did you want to see me?"

"I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

They both got up. House led Jack to the elevator and went down to the second floor. Walking in to the Ya OB/GYN Jack couldn't help but wonder why they were here. House led him into a room, and stood by the door.

"Thank you so much Dr. House!" The patient lying in the bed yelled.

Jack turned around.

"Lyla! Why are you here?"

The patient – Lyla – looked from Jack to House and back again.

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

"Lyla." Was all Jack could think of to say.

House decided it was time for him to butt in.

"Okay, so we know each other, know the problem. Can I go?"

Lyla and Jack both turned to him and simultaneously said "No."

"Come on, why not?

Lyla decided to do the talking.

"Because, I know enough about you to know you're going to run to his dad and tell him."

"Why would my dad care?" Jack was confused.

"Because you idiot. It's your kid!" House said, cutting to the chase.


End file.
